my_story_of_criminal_mindsfandomcom-20200213-history
Spencer reid
Background Reid is a genius and autodidact. He has an IQ of 187,3 an eidetic memory, and can read 20,000 words per minute3 (an average American adult reads prose text at 200–300 words per minute).4 He holds B.A.s in Psychology, Sociology, and Philosophy. He also has Ph.D.s in Chemistry, Engineering, and Mathematics, obtained from MIT.2 At age four, Spencer was approached by a man, Gary Michaels, while playing chess at a local park. Although Spencer was unharmed, Diana insisted the family move because she believed her son was in danger. Shortly thereafter, Spencer's six-year-old neighbor, Riley Jenkins, was sexually abused and murdered. Diana told Lou Jenkins, Riley's father, about the park incident. Diana's clothes,Jenkins avoided arrest because Michaels "disappeared", and as he had a criminal history as a sexual predator, the police didn't look very hard into the case.2 Years later, Reid starts having nightmares about the incident, initially leading him to believe his own father was Riley's killer. Rossi and Morgan help him investigate. After undergoing hypnotherapy to recover his memories, Reid mistakenly believes he saw his father burning Riley's clothes, not Diana's. He pursues his father as a suspect, even after it becomes clear that Michaels is the more likely perpetrator. Michaels' body is found, and DNA confirms his killer was Lou Jenkins, who is arrested. While Reid is interviewing Jenkins, demanding to know how his father was involved, his parents interrupt and confess to their son the whole story.2 Personalityedit As a common characteristic of people with Asperger's syndrome, Reid is socially awkward. Reid has a hard time dealing with his emotions. He often fixates on things (prompting Morgan and other team members to have to tell him to be quiet), and misses social cues at times (for example, unknowingly changing the subject of a conversation). The Unknown Subject ("Unsub") in (Season 1, Episode 5) "Broken Mirror"14 notes this. Reid is a technophobe, using neither email nor iPads. Gubler tweeted that Reid is also germaphobic.15 In general, Reid dislikes shaking hands,16 and shows adverse reactions when touched by strangers.17 It is speculated that he may also have slight Obsessive–compulsive disorder, particularly from a scene in "Out of the Light"18 where Derek Morgan slightly moves an item in the home of an unsub afflicted with OCD, and Reid immediately places it back to its previous spot. Reid is a poor shot with his service pistol, as seen in "L.D.S.K." Upon failing his annual firearms qualification despite Hotchner's efforts to tutor him, he is relieved of his weapon and has to work unarmed during the team's newest case. Later, while being held at gunpoint by the unsub, Phillip Dowd, Reid grabs Hotch's backup Glock 26 pistol and kills Dowd with a headshot. He jokes to Hotchner afterward that he had been aiming for the unsub's leg, and Hotchner returns Reid's weapon and considers him to have qualified. Reid is good at map reading, and therefore does the geographic profiling and map-related activities for the team. He also has a talent with words, and is the team's go-to linguistic profiler, as well as their unofficial discourse analyst. He is rarely seen behind the wheel – one time when Morgan hands him the keys, JJ and Emily exchange horrified expressions – but in "Lo-Fi" he is seen getting into the driver's side of a vehicle and even driving that same vehicle in one scene, as well as driving to Gideon's cabin in "In Name and Blood", and in "Nelson's Sparrow". However, he is usually seen as a backseat passenger during car scenes, and he commutes to work using the Metro,11 and presumably the VRE.